In So Many Words
by azndancer
Summary: Naruto will get Sasuke to succumb to the art of sexting, whether he likes it or not. The only real thing he has to worry about is that pesky autocorrect. AU Sasunaru PWP. Beware dirty talk.


**Title: In So Many Words**

**Summary: **Naruto will get Sasuke to succumb to the art of sexting, whether he likes it or not. The only real thing he has to worry about is that pesky autocorrect. Sasunaru

**Warnings: **_Explicit_ sexual content, coarse language

**Note:** This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, but probably not the dirtiest thing you've ever read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. And neither do you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**2:44pm  
****Naruto Uzumaki has messaged you.**

"_Sasuke"_

**2:46pm  
****Sasuke (Bastard) has messaged you.****  
**

"_What is it, Naruto? I'm in a meeting."_

"_didn't you ever learn that it's rude to text while others are talking?"_

"_That's right. Good-bye."_

"_NO SASUKE. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"_

"_What?"_

"_... im bored."_

"_Then go make some macaroni art with your friends. I'm working."_

"_i__ already exhausted all my creative abilities. there will be apple pie waiting for you when you get home"_

"_Is that a euphemism for sex?"_

"_no i woke up at 11 and baked five apple pies with help from the internet"_

"_What a good little housewife. Maybe you should get fired more often."_

"_you wish asshole. im not just your personal cook"_

"_That's right. You're also my personal whore."_

"_fuck you. your MY whore."_

"_*You're. And you didn't seem to believe that last night when I was sucking your brains out."_

"_OMG sucking my brains out?! like an alien?!"_

"_*Fucking. Damn autocorrect."_

"_haha your phone is lame. and if i recall correctly you were panting like an asthmatic dog when we finished"_

"_Well I'm not the one who spent the majority of last night moaning, 'Sasuke,' like a little birch."_

"_... birch? like the tree?"_

"_*Bitch. Shit. It would only make sense that I eventually add the words, 'bitch' and 'fuck' to my phone's dictionary because of you, Naruto."_

"_haha your just jealous because technology hates you and wont let you insult me"_

"_*You're. At least my phone is advanced enough to capitalize and punctuate for me. Is this why you failed the third grade?"_

"_I failed third grade because I moved around a lot douchebag. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of writing at a third grade level now."_

"_That's right. Forgive me, imbecile. I'm going to go now. Good-bye."_

"_NO SASUKE I STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY"_

"_What is it, Naruto? Hyuuga is giving me the evil eye across the table."_

"_what are you wearing?"_

"_Naruto. I am in a business meeting. I am wearing a business suit."_

"_thats not very sexy..."_

"_When I get home, you'll beg to differ. I'd fuck me in this thing."_

"_hmm well if your sexy enough you might get some extra pie ;)"_

"_*You're. Are we still talking about the sugary dessert?"_

"_warm sweet delicious pie"_

"_With whipped cream? ;)"_

"=O _o god Sasuke dont do the winky face"_

"_Why not? You did it."_

"_yah but when I do it its hot. when you do it its creepy"_

"_Fine. I really should go now, Naruto. I think my brother knows I'm not paying attention."_

"_NO SASUKE WAIT"_

"_Please tell me this is worthwhile."_

"_you never asked me what I was wearing"_

"_If I do, will you leave me to my work?"_

"_maybe"_

"_What are you wearing?"_

"_guess"_

"_A bunny costume?"_

"_no"_

"_I have no other guesses."_

"_*sigh* you uncooperative bastard"_

"_Are you going to tell me what you're wearing?"_

"_ah so your interested now?"_

"_*You're. No, I'm not interested. I'm just tiring you out so you can take your afternoon nap like all the other children."_

"_shut up so i can tell you what im wearing"_

"_Fine."_

"_im wearing absolutely nothing"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_yah. and im in our bed"_

"_Prove it."_

"_how"_

"_Send me a picture."_

"_but im horny"_

"_Tell me how horny you are."_

"_so horny"_

"_Hn. That doesn't sound very convincing. Maybe I should pay attention to the meeting."_

"_no Sasuke im so fucking hot right now. i want it so bad Sasuke. i wish you were here"_

"_Tell me what you would do if I was there."_

"_i would let you watch me jack off"_

"_That's terribly selfish. You wouldn't even give me a handjob?"_

"_only after i cum. then i would give you whatever you want"_

"_What if I want you to suck my cock?"_

"_then i would get on my knees and swallow that huge dick"_

"_Would you let me fuck your face like a whore?"_

"_yah. i want to make you moan like you always do when I suck on your balls"_

"_Slut. Do you feel dirty when there's cum and spit all over your face?"_

"_so dirty. i want you to smear your hot juice on my skin"_

"_Would you lick my cock clean?"_

"_yes. then i would wipe all the cum off my face with my fingers and suck them dry"_

"_What a dirty slut. You love tasting my cum, don't you?"_

"_i do. especially when its warm and fresh"_

"_Tell me what you'd do next."_

"_i would go back to the bed and start fingering myself while you watch"_

"_How many fingers?"_

"_just one at first. but more later because you have such a huge cock"_

"_Would you watch me while you fuck yourself with your fingers?"_

"_yes. i want my hands to be your hands. id let you do whatever you want to me"_

"_Would you let me shove my prick into that tight, hairless ass of yours?"_

"_yes. thats what i want. Sasuke i want you inside me"_

"_Do you like the feel of my hot, thick, boner between your cheeks? Does it make you moan?"_

"_yes fuck yes. Sasuke your dick makes me so hot. i want it so bad"_

"_Would you beg me to fuck you as hard and fast as possible?"_

"_god yes. fuck me into the bed. can you spank me like you did last week?"_

"_Naruto, I would spank you until both your ass cheeks are cherry red. Do you like how it hurts?"_

"_i do i love it Sasuke you fuck me the best"_

"_Would you let me fuck you against the wall?"_

"_mm yes. slam me into the wall."_

"_Or maybe in the bathroom. I would lean you over the sink so you could see your face as I fuck you from behind."_

"_fuck yes yes Sasuke im so fucking turned on right now thinking of you fucking me"_

"_Are you close?"_

"_so close"_

"_Send me a picture."_

"_but Sasuke im so close"_

"_Naruto. Picture. Now."_

**3:18pm**

**Naruto Uzumaki has sent a picture.**

"_Fuck, Naruto. I'm so hard."_

"_Sasuke im gonna cum"_

"_Cum for me."_

"_oh sweet fucking caroline that was amazing"_

**3:23pm**

"_Sasuke?"_

**3:25pm**

"_yo bastard are you there?"_

**3:28pm**

"_youre such an asshole. to think i just sent you a naked picture of myself. ungrateful jerk. no sex for you when you get home."_

**3:38pm  
****Sasuke (Bastard) has messaged you.**

"_Hello, Naruto. This is Itachi. Since I'm contacting you from my little brother's phone, you should be able to deduce that I've temporarily confiscated it. I have also taken the liberty of reading your half hour's worth of conversation aloud to the rest of the employees present at this regulatory hearing, since both you and Sasuke seem to believe that it is more important than my company. Please refrain from distracting my brother from his work in the future. And don't worry; I will inform him of what he will not receive from you upon his return home. See you at Christmas."_

**END**

* * *

I feel dirty. Do you?

I have another chapter ready to go, but I don't know whether to post it as the same or a different story, since it's not in the same format, but has the same idea, just with a bit more substance and perhaps some plot. Any suggestions?


End file.
